Driving Me Insane
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: Oh my, our boys are put in a sticky situation indeed. Reid and Morgan make up for lost time after not being able to be together for five, long, torturous days... M/R Smut! M Rating! Oneshot.


**A/N: Was REALLY in the mood to write some good old M/R Smut. There has just not been enough! Then again, is there ever? :D**

**Warnings: Slash and Explicit sex. **

**Some Fluff at the end! Yay for fluff!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>It was hard.<p>

Having to stay apart for five whole miserable days. Morgan and Reid couldn't risk it though, sharing a motel room together. The walls were so thin. They couldn't have somebody hearing them, especially not any member of their team. Yes, their relationship was a secret, a secret neither wanted to reveal just yet...

This was a problem, not being able to have sex. They just simply couldn't go long without it. It was something so important in their relationship, so terribly passionate and it was so damn good they couldn't bear to be away from it for too long.

For the past five days, Reid had to look at Morgan, and know that they couldn't be with each other that night, couldn't do anything. Their current case was so urgent; it demanded everything of them.

However, that first night, Reid sat in the bathtub, trying to soothe his aching muscles. His mind eventually wandered over to Morgan, and he groaned as his cock sprung to life, unable to resist satisfying himself, screaming Morgan's name as he came, cavalier to whether or not his fellow team agents heard him.

Both men were overwhelmed with feelings of relief when the case was finally solved, and they could go home. They ignored JJ's and Emily's strange expressions when they rode home together, (Little did they know, the girls knew absolutely everything) barely able to contain themselves in the car.

The two agents got out into the dark and chilly November night in front of Derek's apartment, Reid instantly grabbing his hand and leading him impatiently to the door.

He let go to fumble with the keys in the door, walking inside of the dark apartment.

Morgan shut the door and didn't have any time to reach for the light before Reid engulfed his mouth, sighing as he wrapped his arms tightly around Morgan's neck, his house keys making a sudden, loud clash on the hardwood floor.

Reid continued to kiss him as he took off his coat, throwing that on the floor as well.

There were no words; they didn't need any.

Reid released himself from their bruising kiss to raise his shirt over his head.

"God, I've missed you," he breathed before hungrily taking Morgan's mouth again. "It was driving me insane..."

Morgan took control then, backing Reid against a wall, devouring his neck and moving down to his nipples, eliciting an appreciative moan from him.

Reid's breathing began to get choppy, hastily undoing his belt and ripping it from its belt loops, throwing it across the room. They both begin to pant as they struggled to get out of their jeans, afterward getting so caught up in the moment, they only made it to the couch, getting out of the remainder of their clothes.

Morgan pinned Reid beneath him, taken aback by the sheer beauty he had missed out on on the last couple of days. He smelled like ivory soap and acai berry shampoo. Fucking _perfect._

Reid licked his lips, closing his eyes at the sensation of Morgan kissing him everywhere, down to his navel, where Reid never failed to shudder when that spot was touched so gently.

Morgan kissed the younger male with reverence, Spencer eventually finding himself in his lap.

Their naked bodies pressed against each other, the close contact causing goosebumps to erupt across Spencer's skin. He shivered, Morgan moving his head to kiss and nibble at his neck.

"M-Morgan-" he breathed, shutting his eyes.

Reid gasped as their members made contact, his legs jerking slightly.

Morgan blinked, moving slightly that made them rub together again, the friction absolutely intoxicating.

A small cry escaped Spencer's lips, grabbing Morgan's elbow. Morgan knew exactly what Reid wanted by the way he started moving his hips. "Hold on, pretty boy," he whispered. He raised himself slightly, flinging one of Spencer's trembling legs over his hip, while spreading them wide.

He grabbed his ass, leveling him so their excruciatingly hard members could give the other the friction that they desperately needed.

Morgan started a rhythm against him, groaning quietly. Reid reached up to grip Morgan's shoulder, the other on his hip, pulling him in close.

"Yes..." Reid whimpered. He leaned his head into Morgan's chest. "Yes... yes...yes..."

Morgan held Reid close to him, feeling the agent's cock leaking pre cum and slicking them up, the sensations consuming them both.

Reid gripped the back of the couch, angling his hips further and moving his body with such feverancy, Morgan struggled to contain the urge of pounding into Spencer right then and there.

"Yes!" Spencer screamed.

The sound made Derek's head spin. He slid a finger into Reid's tight and pulsing channel, fingering him mercilessly as Reid's mouth fell open in ecstasy.

"Mmm yes... Morgan... Oh _fuck_..."

"God, you're so beautiful," Morgan moaned, watching his lover pick up speed, gasping and panting.

Morgan inserted a second finger, sliding it deep inside of his body, after a moment stabbing his prostate.

"Ah! Ah, Morgan, p-please," he groaned, sinking his head back in Morgan's chest, mewling loudly, the sound snaking deliciously though Morgan's ears.

Reid fell out of rhythm after a few moments, his hips jerking erratically, his whimpers on the verge of being sobs.

"It feels so good."

The genius had been reduced to a moaning, writhing mess, his breaths heavy and ragged. It was so amazing to see Spencer come apart like this, so incredibly wanton and submissive. It was gorgeous.

Morgan used his free hand to grab onto his body to move against him at a faster pace, the epitome of pleasure etched in Reid s features.

"You gonna come for me, Pretty Boy?"

Reid gave a keening cry, looking down below at the image of their bodies connected and moving together.

"God... So good... So good," he whimpered.

"You like that?" Morgan growled, feeling his own release building. "I can feel you tightening around my fingers," Morgan whispered in his ear.

"Morgan!" Reid wailed, his muscles beginning to convulse.

"Come on Pretty Boy," Morgan said in a low voice, his fingers now constantly hitting against Reid's prostate.

Reid's thighs worked feverishly, feeling his release growing hot in the pit of his stomach, fast and heavy.

"Ooh God," he gasped, his back arching.

And then he and everything else ceased to exist as his orgasm pounced on him, screeching as his member erupted hot ropes of white across Morgan's stomach, digging his nails into Morgan's arms as he continued to move. Morgan's body shuddered violently as he finally came, coating Reid's trembling abdomen.

Reid fell, sweaty and spent, on top of Morgan.

But Morgan wasn't done yet.

He moved Reid so that he was right under him, capturing his mouth in a desperate kiss as he spread Reid's legs apart. He was still shaking and coming down from his orgasm when Morgan penetrated him, a whole new feeling spreading over his body.

He moaned, his head agaisnt the velvety mesh of the pillow.

Morgan could feel Reid's entrance clenching up deliciously around his throbbing cock, but he was determined on making Spencer come again before he did.

Reid yelped as Morgan moved deeper inside of him, unable to control his breathing and the convulsions in the lower region of his stomach.

Only a couple of minutes passed before the dazed agent ran an unsteady arm down his torso, stopping to wrap his hand around his hardening member.

He stroked his length rapidly, stealing a glimpse of what Morgan was so avidly doing to him.

The pleasure he felt was indescribable, an intricate mixture of sensations and emotions. Stars exploded behind Spencer's eyes, not able to see anything.

Morgan made a low noise deep in his throat, snapping forward to lean into Spencer's neck.

The older male felt the genius wrap his legs around his waist, now impossibly deep inside of Reid's heat, wanting to cry because of how good it felt.

"Gonna come, pretty boy..." he annouced shakily. "Not gonna last..."

He felt Reid's muscles tense around him again and he had had it.

He moved faster than he had ever moved before, his head clouding at the most incredible noises he had ever heard from anyone in his life.

"Morgan! Yes... _there_," he cried. "Don't stop. Harder, harder, harder-" His voice raised two octaves. "Yes! Yes, Morgan, _don't sto-,"_

And then Reid was quiet for just a moment before screaming in sweet release, contracting so violently around Morgan his lover came inside him with a howl, his muscles twitching and jerking so much he was unable to move for a few moments.

When he regained control of his legs, Morgan went to go fetch a towel and two pairs of his boxer shorts. He slipped a pair on, afterward cleaning up their mess from the couch and their bodies.

He watched Spencer breathing calmly, his eyes fluttering exhaustedely.

"Come on, baby. Let's go up to bed," he said softly, picking up their clothes and some of the pillows that had fallen off the couch.

He passed Reid the pair of boxers, catching his slight smile as he pulled them on.

He stood up, and he almost fell back down, fortunately grabbing Morgan's shoulder in time.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You alright?

"I- I can't feel my legs," Reid exclaimed, laughing.

Morgan smiled widely, shaking his head to himself.

He helped Reid up the stairs, the two laying close to each other on the sheets of Morgan's bed.

They were both incredibly content, finally able to relax their minds and bodies to fall asleep comfortably for the first time in days.

"Mor- Derek?" Reid whispered. Morgan knew Reid was trying to use his first name, and he had been successful, except during sex of course. Morgan wasn't exactly sure why.

"Yeah, Spencer?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, pretty boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOO! Review please? :)**


End file.
